The proposed research is designed to increase understanding of the socialization of attitudes of children and adolescents toward alcohol consumption. A literature search indicates: (1) many statements emphasizing the need for such research, and (2) few studies fulfilling this need. The interdisciplinary nature of the research methodology utilizes the anthropological and psychological training of the investigators. Spokane County, Washington, has been selected as the research locale on the basis of a population configuration which includes: a rural/urban continuum, a full range of socioeconomic classes, and a significant Native American subpopulation. The attitude assessment instrument will be used to generate a data array reflecting the broad developmental continuum of attitudes and attitude changes from kindergarten through 21 years of age. Ethnographic techniques will be used to investigate specific socialization contexts within which these general attitudes have their origins. The immediate value of the research lies in the applicability of the data to the development of age-relevant, attitude-sensitive, and community-specific alcohol education programs directed toward the prevention of alcohol abuse and alcoholism. Professional publication will make available general recommendations for curriculum planning, as well as useful findings in the areas of anthropological and psychological theory and methodology. In addition, the present research will provide a comparative data base for future work in other communities and cultures.